Thin Air
by Briar Elwood
Summary: The team's checking out a planet newly converted to the Origin and, of course, run in to loads of trouble. And why's Daniel acting so OOC? DVish, JSish
1. Prologue

Okay, so why didn't Adria show up at this one?" Cameron muttered after the Prior's customary speech to the citizens of the newly converted planet. He glanced at Vala as if expecting _her_ to have a reason for her daughter's absence. She frowned at him.

"I'm not my daughter's keeper," she hissed. "Even though I wish I was."

The team stood awkwardly where they were, watching the citizens disperse their separate ways. Daniel kept his eyes fixed on the balcony the Prior had been standing on.

"She's here," he whispered. "And she knows we're here."

Everyone turned to give him a questioning look but was too late. The archeologist had vanished into thin air. And after a moment, they realized Vala had too.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. 1: How?

_Blink. Blink._

"What was _that_?" Vala demanded. Instead of standing in the village with the team, she found herself inside somewhere, Daniel the only other person in the room. Automatically she could tell they were in an Ori ship by the design and her first guess was it was the one at the planet she had just been on. Well, possibly still was.

Vala turned to look at Daniel's far-off, grim face when he answered her question.

"Adria," he growled, his voice low. Vala stared at him. Not just because of his answer, but also because of his tone. It didn't sound like him.

"How do _you_ know?" she accused. The linguist only shook his head, intently observing their surroundings with a hard stare.

"It doesn't matter how he knows, Mother," a voice said at the doorway. "But he _is_ correct."

Both Vala and Daniel whipped around to see Adria smiling at them, her low, easy smile. She turned her head to acknowledge Vala.

"Tomin is waiting for you," she told her. "My guards will escort you to him."

A pair of guards walked in past Adria and each took one of Vala's arms, leading the bewildered woman away. After their footsteps faded away, Adria inclined her head towards Daniel who had been giving her a stony stare the entire time. Giving him her soft smile, the Orici took several steps toward him until there was less than a foot of space between them.

"How _did_ you know, Dr. Jackson?" she mused quietly, almost to herself. "How could you possibly know?"

Daniel kept her gaze as he shrugged off-handily.

"Guessed."

Adria shook her head slowly, keeping her discomforting smile.

"No…" she whispered. "I believe it was more than that."

XxXxX

Immediately after Daniel and Vala's sudden disappearance, Cameron turned to Sam.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea."

Cameron turned to Teal'c. "T? Any ideas?"

The Jaffa shook his head.

The colonel frowned but let out a resigned sigh and hit his radio.

"Emmerson, beam us out. And you might only have three signals."

"Will do, Colonel."

As soon as Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c showed up on the Odyssey's bridge, Emmerson couldn't resist asking,

"Where are Vala and Dr. Jackson?"

Cameron looked at the grimly.

"Good question."

Confused, Emmerson frowned. "What happened?"

"They managed to disappear before our very eyes," Teal'c explained.

"Poof!" Cameron added with hand gestures. "Vanished! Into thin air! Buh-bye!"

Sam, Teal'c, and Emmerson raised eyebrows at the aggravated colonel before Sam shook her head, moving on.

"We have absolutely no clue to where they are so we asked you to get us out of there before anything happened to us also," she said, walking up to stand beside Emmerson. "Can you open a channel to the SGC?"

The colonel nodded and hit the com.

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Emmerson."

"Colonel Emmerson," came Walter's surprised voice over the com. "We weren't expecting to hear from you this early."

"We've run into a snag," Emmerson explained with a glance at Sam. "We're coming home."

"All right," Walter acknowledged. "I'll inform General Landry."

XxXxX

"How'd it go, Colonel?" Landry asked as the remains of SG-1 walked into the briefing room. He frowned. "Where are Vala and Jackson?"

"Missing," Cameron replied. Sam flicked a glance at Cam and gave the general a more thorough answer.

"We don't know where they are, sir. They were right with us the entire time until they, uh…"

"Vanished into thin air," Cameron grumbled.

Landry moved his surprised expression from Cameron to Sam to Teal'c. Then he gestured at the chairs before them.

"Sit down and start at the beginning."

XxXxX

Vala watched grumpily as Daniel stumbled into the room she was waiting in. He noticed her and raised his eyebrows at her folded arms and pouty expression.

"You looked annoyed," he commented mildly.

"'Tomin is waiting for you' my foot!" Vala exclaimed, standing up. "They take away my vest and throw me in here! I see no Tomin!" she bellowed, flinging her arms about, making a complete 360. Daniel watched her expressionless.

"Sorry."

She stopped, her arms falling limp at her sides, staring at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel said in a voice that was not his own. At least, it really didn't sound like it.

"You're acting so…weird," Vala explained. Daniel shrugged, sitting down on a windowsill.

"I don't know what you mean."


	3. 2: Scream

"Looks like we were right to leave," Cameron commented. After trying to explain to General Landry what had happened, Landry had ordered them back to the planet to try to figure out what was going on. Sam had tried to point out they didn't know if Vala and Daniel were alive, much less still on the planet, but Landry wouldn't budge.

Now they had returned. Before Emmerson had beamed them down, they had noted, with surprise, that the Ori ship was still on the planet. But that was insignificant compared to what they found in the village they had left.

"What happened here?" Cameron muttered.

"Who knows," Sam replied. "It looks like a massacre."

"Without the bodies," Teal'c added.

Sam and Teal'c were right. There was blood splattered everywhere and the village itself was in ruins. But, as Teal'c pointed out, there were no bodies. It was deathly quiet and it vaguely reminded Cameron of their mission to Vagon Brei.

"Stick together," he ordered. "We don't want whatever happened to them to happen to us."

Sam didn't even bother to point out whatever it was obviously didn't care about numbers.

The team wandered the area, trying to find a clue to what happened. When they reached the center of the village, they halted.

"Well, _that_ wasn't there before," Cameron commented.

Earlier, a large and beautiful, running fountain had been in the center of the plaza. Now an Ancient chair device had taken its place.

"Emmerson," Cameron said into his radio. "Beam us out."

They did so and Sam walked immediately up to him.

"The village is vacant, it's like there was a massacre, without any human remains. But we found an Ancient chair device in the center. None of us here have the Ancient gene," she explained. Emmerson looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue and then realized where she was getting at. He nodded.

"I'll contact Stargate Command."

XxXxX

Vala paced back and forth from one wall to another. She had been doing this for the past two and a half hours. Finally, she stopped and looked at Daniel who was still sitting on the windowsill.

"I'm bored," she informed him. He looked up with mild interest.

"You said that five minutes ago."

Vala frowned. "Well I'm still bored."

"Sorry," Daniel said.

"You said that five minutes ago," Vala mimicked.

"Well I'm still sorry," Daniel threw back, narrowing his eyes.

Vala glared at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Daniel shook his head, smiling tightly, staring out the window.

"We've been through this, Vala," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vala opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the hissing of the door opening. Both she and Daniel turned to see a familiar male stride into the room.

"Tomin!" Vala exclaimed, walking towards him. Tomin didn't even glance her way. Instead, he stalked up to Daniel and unsheathed a sword. _This_ got a reaction out the archeologist. He stood abruptly and flicked his eyes between the large sword and Tomin's neutral expression.

"Tomin?" Vala asked, frowning. What was _up_ with everyone? Daniel, Tomin…. Everyone was action so _odd_.

Tomin drew back the sword and struck. Neither Daniel nor Vala were expecting the results… and Daniel couldn't react.

A short and high, horrified scream pierced the air as Daniel's head rolled to the floor, his body toppling into a heap. Vala took a step backwards, collided with the wall, her hand to her mouth, her eyes darting between Daniel's body and Tomin. Tomin turned around, glancing at Vala and walked out the room.

After the door hissed closed, reality hit Vala. She glanced at the heap in the back of the room and had to look away. She chocked down a sob and collapsed on the floor. Only after that did she let the tears flow.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. 3: Why?

"All right, this was never fully explained to me," General Jack O'Neill was saying as he and the team walked back to the plaza. "They just told me I was needed off world and beamed me away."

"You have the Ancient gene," Sam said. Jack glanced at her.

"Yeah," he agreed, waiting for her to continue.

"Well…" Sam said, showing all signs of diving into one of her long, hard-to-understand explanations.

"We found an Ancient chair device in the middle of the village," Cameron interrupted. Sam gave him somewhat of a miffed look, but didn't try to argue.

"And…Daniel and Vala are waiting for us there," Jack concluded.

"Ah…no," Sam said slowly. Jack raised an eyebrow. "We don't know where they are," Sam continued.

"They have disappeared," Teal'c added.

"Into thin air," Cameron muttered. Jack eyed them for a brief second.

"The way you guys are talking, a person would think you meant literally," he informed them. Sam winced.

"We _do_ mean literally," she said. Jack continued eyeing for a moment before they entered the plaza. He turned to the center and clapped his hands, walking up to the chair.

"So you just want me to…try it out?" he asked, sitting down and making himself comfortable. Sam shrugged.

"Sure," she replied. "I mean, what harm could it do?"

Satisfied with that answer, Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. Cameron leaned towards Sam, whispering,

"Unless whatever it was that killed the village was because of this chair."

Sam shook her head. "This is the _Ancients_ we're talking about, Cam. Whatever happened here wasn't their doing."

"This _was_ an Ori village," Cameron pointed out. "Maybe the Ancients are starting to get involved."

"I doubt it," Sam whispered back. However, she _did_ look a little more uneasy than before.

After a moment of tense silence passed, Jack opened his eyes.

"Nothing's happening, Carter," he said in an almost accusing tone. "Why?"

Surprised, Sam shrugged, walking up closer to Jack who was now sitting up.

"I don't know," she said. "I'll run some tests, but I can't promise anything."

Jack stood up and nodded. "Mitchell, Teal'c. Why don't you two go survey the area."

Cameron and Teal'c nodded, walking away. Jack sighed and sat down on the dirt ground as Sam started to hook up wires to the chair.

XxXxX

A little over an hour passed and Vala was _just_ running out of tears. She hadn't moved from where she had collapsed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She hadn't even glanced once over at Daniel's body. She couldn't bear the sight. The entire time, her mind was whirling, trying to figure out _why_ Tomin had… done that. She had a couple ideas.

Vala heard the familiar hiss of the door opening and raised her head slightly. The person who entered the room knelt in front of her.

"What is wrong, Mother?" Adria asked, genuinely concerned. Vala met her gaze, clenching her jaw.

"I think you know _perfectly_ well what's wrong," she said through gritted teeth. After a moment's thought, Adria smiled gently.

"Daniel's death," she said softly. Vala bit down on her lower lip furiously.

"Yes," she growled. Adria, still smiling, glanced at Daniel's body. Vala refused to follow her gaze.

"He is not dead," Adria said mildly. Vala was about to start off on a wild, rampaging rant but her eyes had unwillingly glanced at the heap in the back of the room… who was sitting up and rubbing his neck, a very confused and disturbed look on his face. Then Vala remembered her daughter had power over death.

Both Daniel and Vala stared at the Orici with mixed emotions as the majestic woman stood.

"I told you, Mother. I will not kill him. Or let anyone else for that matter." She glanced at Daniel. "We have plans for him." With that, Adria walked out of the door.

There was a moment of silence before Daniel spoke.

"You know…I'm really getting sick of this _dying_ business."

Vala cracked a weak smile, not looking his direction. Another awkward pause followed until Daniel tried again.

"So…did Tomin say anything after…?"

Vala shook her head numbly. Daniel sighed.

"Any ideas of _why_ he…?"

Finally Vala looked at him. But it still took her a moment to reply.

"No."

Daniel frowned, unconvinced. "You had to think about that answer," he commented. Vala shrugged, looking away again.

"Yeah."

The linguist's frown deepened. "How long was I dead, Vala?"

Vala winced but replied, "About an hour,"

"You had _all_ that time to think about it. I'm sure you came up with something," Daniel pointed out. Vala looked away and shifted her position uncomfortably.

"He coulda been jealous," she muttered. Immediately, Daniel knew why Vala was so uncomfortable. So he avoided going that direction and brought up a different tangent.

"Makes sense," he commented, nodding. Vala turned her head to give him a confused look. He shrugged. "Well, think about it. Every time he's seen you lately, I'm around. He doesn't see you often and he knows you and I have the same beliefs concerning the Origin," Daniel explained. "Any person in Tomin's situation would eventually come to the conclusion we…have a relationship," he finished awkwardly. Vala smiled at him gratefully.

The awkward silence from before resumed until Vala frowned, rubbing her bare arms.

"'S'cold," she muttered. Daniel considered this problem and scooted to Vala's side.

"Body warmth," he said matter-of-factly when Vala gave him a strange look. Her face split into a wide grin and Daniel rolled his eyes. Happily, Vala leaned into Daniel's chest, snuggling in deep. Daniel smiled at her mass of black curls, amused and soon, the ex-thief fell asleep, a peaceful smile on her lips.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. 4: Whisper

Yes, Daniel was glad Vala had relaxed enough to fall so soundly asleep, but after a half hour, with the way she had positioned herself on him, his legs were starting to go numb. With a sigh, he carefully tried to reposition himself but after several failed attempts he gave up, absentmindedly playing with Vala's hair.

He looked up when the door hissed open to admit Adria in. She smiled at the sleeping figure and sat down beside Daniel, curling her legs behind her.

"She loves you," she said quietly, looking meaningfully into Daniel's eyes. Immediately, Daniel reinforced the barriers to his mind but Adria smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Dr. Jackson. I already know your mind is too strong for me to penetrate," she assured him. Daniel didn't relax. Adria sighed and looked back to her mother.

"Why does she love you, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel slowly followed her gaze. _Then_ he relaxed, smiling tenderly at Vala's sleeping figure. Adria noticed.

"Is that feeling mutual, Dr. Jackson?"

He shot her a questioning look, the barriers around his mind flying up again. She smiled.

"Do you love her too?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes, his muscles tensing. Adria couldn't tell, but Daniel's cheeks were burning. Adria's smile grew and she stood, walking to the door. It hissed open and she paused, turning to glance at Daniel again, who had returned his gaze to Vala.

_Oh, and Daniel,_ said Adria's voice in his mind. The archeologist's head shot up, frowning uneasily at the woman in the doorway. She smiled.

_I figured out how you could possibly know,_ her voice said meaningfully. Daniel's frown deepened. Despite his denials to Vala, he knew something was wrong with him and wanted to know _what_. Adria's voice grew to a whisper.

_An Ori is living in your mind._

XxXxX

About fifteen minutes later, Daniel felt Vala start to stir. But he didn't do anything. He only stared at the closed door, a hand unconsciously touching his forehead, as it had since Adria left. Rubbing the sleep out her eyes and sitting up, Vala looked up at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes darted to her face and his hand fell to his side. Silently, he shook his head. Vala frowned.

"Anything happen while I was asleep that you didn't wake me up for?" she asked irritably. Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Well anything that happened I obviously didn't wake you for," he pointed out in the same tone.

At that moment, the door slid open. Wearing a highly revealing dress, Adria walked in. Vala gaped at her daughter's outfit.

"What are you _wearing_?" Vala demanded, standing up. Adria glanced down at herself and smiled softly.

"A dress, of course, Mother," she replied innocently.

"It looks like something _you_ used to wear, Vala," Daniel commented, watching from the floor with mild, amused interest. Vala shot him a glare.

"You're not helping," she hissed. Daniel only shrugged.

"Mother, Dr. Jackson," Adria interrupted. "Come with me."

Vala and Daniel turned sharply to Adria who smiled.

"Please," she added as an afterthought. With identical frowns, Vala and Daniel did as Adria asked. Slowly, they followed her out of the room and down a hall. After a moment, Adria stopped in front of a door. She turned to Vala.

"Tomin is waiting for you, Mother," Adria said. Vala was about to give her a sharp retort concerning the _last_ time Adria said that but the door opened and Tomin walked out. Vala looked at him open-mouthed for a second until suddenly her husband enveloped her in a large hug. His eyes met Daniel's and flashed with anger. The archeologist involuntarily took a step back.

"Come, Dr. Jackson," Adria said softly. Vala glanced desperately at him but Daniel followed Adria gladly. He really didn't care to be around Tomin.

The two enemies came to a dead end, a small door at the end of the hallway. The door opened and Adria walked in. After a moment's hesitation, Daniel followed.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the hallway and after a moment, there wasn't even that. Daniel waited until his eyes adjusted and looked around to observe his surroundings. The room was seemed small, but he couldn't quite tell because of the darkness. There was a chest of drawers against one wall with a large mirror hanging above it. There was something else, some kind of furniture; farther back but Daniel couldn't quite tell what it was.

"The door is locked from the outside so any attempt to leave would be fruitless,' Adria said from somewhere in the room that Daniel couldn't see. He frowned, his forehead crinkling when suddenly Vala's daughter appeared, pushing him against the wall and pressing her body close to his.

"Shall I tell you my plan, Daniel?" she whispered.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	6. 5: What?

"It should work now, sir," Sam called, standing up. Jack nodded and stood up, talking into his radio as he did.

"Mitchell, Teal'c."

"Go ahead, sir," Cameron's voice crackled.

"We're about to try the chair again," Jack said. "You guys found anything?"

"Nothing worth reporting," Cameron replied. "You want us to come back?"

"Yup," Jack answered. He sauntered to the chair and sat down, waiting for Cameron and Teal'c to return.

It didn't take long before Sam and Jack could hear them coming their way. Soon afterwards, Cameron and Teal'c came running towards the chair, shooting at a hoard of Ori soldiers behind them. Immediately, Sam picked up her gun and aimed but didn't shoot while Cam and Teal'c stopped to reload. One of the soldiers looked at Jack sternly.

"You!" he barked. Jack pointed at himself innocently.

"Me?" he asked. The soldiers scowled.

"Yes. Get out of that chair."

Sam glanced back at the general, knowing perfectly well what was going through his head. Jack met her gaze and smiled quickly before leaning back suddenly and closing his eyes. With a yell, the soldier stepped forward, but Sam stepped in his way.

"I don't think so," she said. A tense moment passed before Sam heard Jack's irritated voice.

"Carter…nothing's happening!" he pouted, sitting up and giving her a hard glare. Sam looked back and frowned at the chair. The soldier in front of her smiled.

"Get out of the chair," he ordered. Jack glanced at him and pursed his lips. After a moment of thought, he stood up. The soldier looked at the others.

"Leave your weapons."

"Where're we going?" Cameron asked. The soldier shot him a stony glare and repeated,

"Leave your weapons."

Cameron shrugged and did as ordered, Sam and Teal'c doing the same. The soldier nodded, satisfied and turned his head to his men.

"You two," he ordered, pointing out the soldiers he meant. "Stay here with this chair. The rest of you, surround the prisoners."

As they were herded away, Jack leaned over to Sam and hissed,

"Why didn't it work, Carter?"

Sam shrugged. "I have no idea. It should've."

"Yeah, well," Jack said grumpily. "It didn't."

XxXxX

About an hour and a half had passed since Adria had left Vala with Tomin. All their conversations had been awkward and careful, Vala deliberately avoiding topics of any real interest. It seemed Tomin didn't care. Vala was almost glad when Adria entered the room and told Tomin to leave them. That feeling vanished quickly.

After the door closed behind Tomin, Vala noticed Adria's tear-stained face. Her hair was tousled and she had, thankfully, changed back into something decent but it looked like it had been put on in haste. Her forehead and hair was damp with sweat and her breath was coming out in short, hurried gasps as if she had just sprinted a mile. Concerned as a mother should be, Vala stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently placing her hands on Adria's shoulders. The Orici shook her head, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," she whispered. Vala's level of concern shot up several notches.

"You know that's only gonna make me want to know more," Vala pointed out. Adria shook her head again.

"I know how you feel about him," she said softly. Vala's expression was of one who had just been shot. Then she frowned.

"Who? Daniel?"

Adria's eyes flicked to her mother's face, a confirmation to her question.

"He doesn't feel the same as you do," Adria whispered, her voice so soft Vala had to strain to hear her.

"What makes you say that?" Vala asked.

"He loves me," Adria said. Vala blanched.

"How would _you_ know?" she demanded. Adria gave her a hard, meaningful look. Vala gaped.

"If you know how I feel about him, why'd…"

"I didn't really have a choice, Mother," Adria said suddenly, a hard note in her voice. A hand flew to Vala's mouth and she shook her head.

"No…"

"Adria," a harsh but familiar voice said at the doorway. Vala looked up and gasped, stumbling backwards. Daniel stood there, a cool, dispassionate expression on his face. He strode to Adria and grabbed her waist, pulling her out the door.

Vala stared after him, the tears silently flowing down her face for the second time that day.

"I _hate_ you…"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	7. 6: Beg

Defiantly, Vala wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked out the door, turning the opposite direction Adria and… that traitor had left. She was getting out of here. Now.

As she hurried away, Vala saw a group of soldiers marching her way. She scooted out of their direction, frowning at them as they passed. Her frown deepened when she saw who the soldiers were escorting. It was the team.

She stared at them as they went by, making eye contact with Cameron and Teal'c. It seemed General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were too busy arguing about something. Vala watched them leave, Cam and Teal'c looking back at her. Only one thought filled her mind.

_What in the galaxy are_ they _doing here?_

XxXxX

"Orici," the head guard said, dropping to a knee and bowing his head. Adria turned from a door, closing it behind her. Her eyes swiftly observed the team and she turned back to open the door.

"Kill them," she ordered dismissively.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Jack called, raising his hands defensively.

"Couldn't we _talk_ about this first?" Cameron suggested. Adria glared at him with narrowed eyes. "No we cannot. Kill them," she repeated with more force.

"No!" a yell echoed throughout the hall. Adria whirled around to see her mother standing between the soldiers and the team. Vala held Adria's gaze with desperate eyes.

"Please," she begged. "I've already lost Daniel."

"What?" Cameron hissed, the entire team shooting Vala questioning stares. Vala ignored them, gazing into her daughter's eyes pleadingly. For a moment, Adria looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You know I cannot leave them to roam free," she said awkwardly. Vala nodded dismissively.

"Yes, I don't care, just don't hurt them…or kill them."

Adria nodded. "Take them to a cell," she commanded. The soldiers did so, leaving Vala gazing at her daughter gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered once the sounds of Adria's men were gone. Adria gave her a short nod and turned away, opening the door in front of her and stepping in. Vala watched the still door for a brief moment before running away to catch up with the team. They needed to know about Daniel.

XxXxX

"Hey," Vala said breathlessly, jogging up to the cell door.

"Mind explaining what happened to Jackson?" Cameron asked, walking up to her. Vala winced.

"I should start from the beginning."

"A very good place to start," Teal'c observed. Jack pointed at him.

"Sound of Music," the general guessed. Teal'c smiled and gave him an affirmative nod. Vala frowned.

"Haven't seen that one," she said.

"Julie Andrews stars," Teal'c informed her. Vala smiled in recognition.

"She the one in Mary Poppins?"

Teal'c nodded. Vala's grin widened. "I _like_ her."

"Can we get back to the point?" Cameron asked, glaring at Vala and Teal'c.

"My apologies, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said, bowing his head. Vala continued smiling at him for a moment before turning serious. All attention on her, Vala dove into the tale. Afterwards, Sam stood up unhappily.

"I don't believe it," she declared.

"I saw him come in and drag her _by the waist_ out of the room. _With my own two eyes_!"

Sam shook her head. "You said Adria was obviously upset," she pointed out. "Why would she let him drag her out the room?"

Vala shrugged. "Because she was putting on a show?"

"For whom?" Teal'c asked, standing up. "You or Dr. Jackson?"

Vala shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The point is Daniel's lost. Once I get you guys outta here, we're going. Leaving _him_ here."

Abruptly, Jack stood up. Sam winced, knowing what he was going to say. Silently she defended Vala: it wasn't really her fault. She had never really known the general.

"No," he said forcefully. "No one gets left behind."

Vala glanced at him, annoyed. "He's not one of us anymore, General. Believe me, I wish we had a choice."

A stoic look on his face, Jack stalked towards the cell door, staring at Vala hard. Sam was impressed Vala wasn't backing down. Obviously she didn't know Jack as well as Sam had thought she did.

"We always have a choice," he growled. "And I'm not leaving Daniel. No matter the cost."

Vala and Jack held stony gazes until Cameron finally spoke up.

"Um…okay," he said awkwardly. "We've gotta get outta _here_ first. Let's figure _that_ out before we move on, 'kay?"

After a moment, Jack and Vala turned to Cameron and nodded.

"See ya later," Vala muttered and walked away.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	8. 7: Who?

After Adria left Daniel alone in the dark room from before, having told him about the rest of SG-1 and Jack being here, Daniel's conscious was screaming curses at himself. Yet he could do nothing. All he could do was stand where Adria had left him, staring at the unwelcoming door. The Ori had taken control of his body and Daniel couldn't help but think that they had all but destroyed a race that took hosts. Now their new enemy was doing the same?

_You have an extensive mind, Daniel Jackson_, a low voice said in his head. In the back of his mind, Daniel thought it sounded somewhat like General Hammond…without the Texan accent.

_Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?_ Daniel asked. There was a slight pause and the linguist could imagine the Ori smiling quite easily.

_Your time with the Ancients has increased your knowledge immeasurably,_ the voice commented. Daniel could've snorted had he control of his body.

_Yeah, well, it's too bad I don't remember any of that knowledge, isn't it?_ he snapped. Again, Daniel could feel the Ori smiling.

I _have access to those memories,_ the Ori said slyly. _I could show you._

Daniel didn't reply. It _was_tempting, of that Daniel couldn't lie. But there had to be a catch…

_What's your name?_ he asked, completely changing the subject.

_Why do you wish to know?_ the Ori asked.

_Cuz if you're gonna be living in my brain, I'd like to know who's paying rent,_ Daniel shot back, thinking Jack would've been proud of that one. Again, the Ori smiled.

_Maeror,_ he replied. _Maeror is my name._

Inwardly, Daniel frowned. _That's Latin,_ he observed._Means grief, mourning, sorrow…there a story behind your name?_

The Ori bristled angrily. _It does not matter._

Daniel noticed he had moved to stand in front of the mirror. His eyes narrowed. _Oh I think it does,_ he said. Suddenly he realized his eyes had actually narrowed. Now they were widened with shock at that revelation. Experimentally, he flexed his hand… it moved. He cracked his neck… it worked. He had control of his body! Throughout the conversation with Maeror, Daniel had been pushing ever so slightly, trying to regain control of his own being and it had worked! Elatedly, he walked to the door and opened it. Now to find his friends.

XxXxX

"Did Adria really…?" Cameron was asking as Vala led the team quickly down hallways. She had freed them simply by telling their guards Adria had requested she, Vala, escort the team to the Orici. Vala turned her head back, giving the colonel an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me? 'Course not."

"So what's the master plan?" Jack asked. Vala shrugged.

"Get outta here, contact _Odyssey_, and go home."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but a familiar voice from behind them cut him off.

"Guys! Wait!"

The friends turned to see Daniel Jackson running towards them. Quite grateful Vala had grabbed their weapons before releasing them; Jack raised his P90 at his friend, the others following his lead. Daniel skidded to a stop and raised his hands defensively.

"Ah," he commented. "Um…Vala's talked to you, hasn't she?"

Cameron snorted. "Since when does she shut up?"

"Hey!" Vala protested, glaring at the colonel. Daniel ignored the exchange.

"Look, an Ori by the name of Maeror's inside my head and he's taking over my body. I haven't betrayed you. What you saw, Vala, was Maeror deliberately deceiving you," Daniel said quickly. Sam frowned.

"If the Ori's taken over your body…"

"I somehow regained control. It's not unheard of, you could do that sometimes with the Goa'uld," he explained hurriedly.

"That is not a convincing argument, Dr. Jackson," Teal'c pointed out. Daniel sighed tiredly when unexpectedly his face twisted as if fighting an internal power. His head snapped up, his back rigid, his eyes flashing with rage. Jack stepped back, taken off guard. Suddenly all the P90s were yanked out of their hands, flying above their heads. The guns aimed down at the team, triggers moving back slowly.

When all at once, they fell. The friends moved out of the way fast as the P90s clattered to the floor beside them. After snatching his back up, Jack shot a glance at Daniel who was gasping for breath, considerably less tense than he had looked a moment before. The archeologist felt the general's gaze and looked up at him.

"Convincing enough for ya?" he gasped. Jack was about to reply when Adria appeared in the hall behind Daniel suddenly. He cursed under his breath and held up the P90 at her. She noticed the team, guns and all, and smiled wickedly. Not concerned in the slightest, she floated over to Daniel who had turned rigid and tense again.

"Daniel…" she whispered caressing his cheek. Jack recoiled. Okay, sure the woman had a great body but… And Daniel was obviously enjoying it! The idiot! He'd been lying all along! Maybe Vala was right…

"Adria," he purred back. Jack winced. Daniel…_purring_? Something was seriously wrong with the man. Of course, when a man loves a woman…

"I see Mother has managed to free her friends," Adria observed, turning her head their way a fraction.

"I was just about to summon your men," Daniel said, doting on Adria's every word. "They must be punished…your mother too."

In the corner of his eye, Jack could see Vala's mouth drop. He didn't blame her. This was disgusting! He had quite the urge to tell the two to get a room.

Adria considered Daniel's proposition before shaking her head.

"Her friends will be taken back to the cell. Mother…well, she is my mother, Daniel. She will be able to roam free."

The Orici summoned another hoard of guards and they lead them away. Jack shot Daniel a scathing glare, which only hardened when he heard Vala whisper in shock,

"Adria loves him too…"

XxXxX

And Daniel dearly hoped Vala was wrong. _That_would just get too sticky. Not that things were _already_ too sticky.

A false smile on her face the entire time, Adria had lead Daniel, possessed still by Maeror, back to that blasted room. As soon as the door shut, Maeror let go, leaving Daniel able to bellow in frustration and rage, kicking his leg out against the chest of drawers. He whirled around, pounding his fists against the door. In the corner of his eyes, he could see that shadowed item of furniture. Daniel knew quite well what it was now. A bed. It wasn't Adria who had been raped. No, it was Daniel. Of course, Maeror had been in control of his body the entire time, so the linguist hadn't been able to fight back. The glance at the bed filled his mind with chaotic memories. Adria's smiling face too close to his, a dragon in his chest trying to rip out at her but unable to do so. The thought repeating over and over in his mind: _she's Vala's daughter, she's Vala's daughter!_

Daniel's vision filmed over with a red haze, a deafening roar in his ears. The team…Jack, Vala, Sam, Teal'c, Cam…Maeror and Adria had thoroughly convinced them he had turned, had fallen for that bitch that called herself the Orici.

There was a loud crash behind Daniel and he whirled around, panting heavily. The chest of drawers he had kicked viciously had broken. A dead silence now screaming in his ears, the archeologist crouched by the shattered wood. There was on large piece and he picked it up, brushing a finger against the edge and watching neutrally as crimson stained the oak. No thought or feeling inside of him, too far gone already, Daniel stood up, the wood still clutched tightly in his hand. So tightly, he could feel a warm liquid seeping between his fingers yet he felt no pain.

He _hated_ this Ori. This Ori had forced him into so many unthinkable things. But no longer. Daniel was going to cut Maeror out. And if it killed Daniel too, so be it. With a steady, slow hand, Daniel raised the sharp oak…

…When the door opened. The next few seconds were a small eternity in Daniel's world. He spun around, the wood ready as a weapon. _Adria!_ his mind cried and he jammed the oak forward instinctively. The large splinter flew through flesh, hitting dead on in the heart. Adria's eyes widened in shock, her blue eyes glazing over as she whispered her dying word:

"Daniel…"

Shocked, Daniel let go of the wood and Adria fell to the floor. Shaken, he scrambled out of the room, closing the door. He stared at it, confused.

"That was too easy…" he said to himself. First of all, didn't Adria have that necklace that protected her from her enemies? And second, Maeror was Ori. He wouldn't have allowed Daniel to kill the Ori's beloved Orici so easily.

"You are correct, Daniel," an all-too familiar voice said from behind him. The linguist's heart skipped a few beats. "It _was_ too easy."

Daniel turned around slowly. In front of him, Adria stood, giving him her small, discomforting smile. Daniel gaped.

"Then who…?"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	9. 8: Declare

Adria's smile widened a fraction at Daniel's baffled expression.

"Who did you kill?" she finished for him. "Why don't you open the door and see?"

Daniel stared at her blankly for a moment and then in one sudden, fluid movement, he whirled around and flung open the door.

"Oh my…" he breathed before his throat clenched in utter distress, making him unable to speak. The large oak splinter lodged deeply in her heart, Vala lay dead at Daniel's feet. Water blurring his vision, his knees gave way and he brushed her still warm cheek gently. Memories flashed by in his mind's eye…

_Sha're, his wife, lost to the Goa'uld, then gone, gone forever…_

_Janet, killed right before his eyes, the camera in his hand, taping the horrid event…_

_Vala, burned alive, consumed by flames, then brought back by the Prior…_

And _this_ time, it was Daniel's fault.

He looked up to Adria, brow furrowed. "I swear, I saw _you_."

"The Ori in your mind knew Mother was coming. He created an illusion in your eyes, making it so you saw me instead."

_I hate you…_ Daniel hissed at Maeror. The Ori stayed silent.

Wallowing in that all-too familiar misery, Daniel looked back to Vala's pale and passive face, a single drop of salty water hitting her cheek. With it, an idea hit Daniel. He stood up abruptly.

"_You_ can bring her back," Daniel said, giving Adria an almost desperate look. Adria raised an eyebrow and nodded shortly.

"Yes. I can."

Daniel bristled impatiently. "She's your mother! Why don't you?"

Adria smiled. "Because the time is not right."

Daniel did a double take. "The time is not right?" he repeated. "When will it be right?"

Adria shrugged. "I do not know," she replied. "It may be the time will never be right."

Daniel gaped at her. What kind of a person would leave their own mother dead while they had the power to revive her? That was _so_ uncivilized, it made Daniel's mind stop short. Suddenly Maeror took over.

"I understand," Maeror said in Daniel's voice. Adria smiled and left. After she was gone, Maeror spoke to the archeologist.

_I am sorry._

_Apologies don't bring back the dead,_ Daniel snapped.

_I did not know how much you cared for her,_ Maeror explained. _She is a dear friend, is she not?_

_How could you not know?_ Daniel asked bitterly. _You have access to my entire brain!_

_I am new to this, Daniel Jackson,_ Maeror said angrily. _I am not as practiced at this as those you call the Goa'uld._

There was a pause of tense, fuming silence before Maeror continued.

_I can bring Vala Mal Doran back._

Daniel did a double take. _Why?_ he asked incredulously. _Why would you do that for me?_

_I have my reasons,_ Maeror replied neutrally.

_But Adria…_

_The Orici takes too much pride in her power and position,_Maeror declared haughtily._I am Ori. She is human._

Daniel smiled at that and drew back, allowing Maeror to kneel by Vala and whisper,

"Rise."

Daniel watched, Maeror drawing back, as Vala's eyes fluttered open and grinned.

"Welcome back."

XxXxX

"Right, ah, Adria? What's this all about?" Jack was asking as he and the team were escorted into a large room, Adria inside waiting. She turned, smiling.

"I am letting you go," she declared. The friends exchanged glances.

"What's the catch?" Cameron asked. Adria shook her head.

"There is no 'catch.'"

"Right," Cameron muttered disbelievingly.

"What about Vala?" Sam asked.

"And Dr. Jackson?" Teal'c added. Adria frowned at him, along with the rest of the team.

"Daniel is lost to you," Adria said. "He's in love."

Teal'c shook his head. "I do not believe that."

"What about Vala?" Cameron persisted.

Adria glanced at him, an almost uneasy flicker in her eye.

"Yes, Adria," said a voice at the doorway. "What about me?"

All snapped their eyes the direction of the voice. Vala stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking extremely pissed off. She strode past the team, towards her daughter, allowing Daniel to come in behind her. Adria's baffled expression flitted between Vala and Daniel.

"How…?"

Daniel smiled a wicked, triumphant smile. "Maeror and I decided that he is Ori. And you are human."

Jack would've laughed at Adria's outraged expression if he hadn't been so confused.

Suddenly Adria's outrage vanished, her eyes fixed on something behind everyone else. They turned.

"Tomin!" Vala exclaimed. Daniel backed off, away from the man in the doorway.

"Who's Tomin?" Jack whispered to Sam.

"Vala's husband," she answered.

"Tomin, I did not summon you," Adria said. "Leave."

Tomin ignored the Orici's orders and began to walk forward.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	10. 9: Explain?

"Tomin, I am ordering you to leave this room this instant," Adria commanded as Tomin moved silently her way. He stopped, less than a sword length away and, as Daniel and Vala knew he would, unsheathed his sword. Adria's eyes fixed on the sword calmly, but sternly.

"Tomin, as the Orici and on behalf of the Ori, I _command_ you to _leave_."

Tomin paid no attention and drew back the sword. Daniel watched with baited breath, when suddenly Maeror took over, taking the linguist completely off guard. Maeror ran forward, knocking the sword away from Tomin, pushing Adria out of the way, and fixing hard blue eyes on the Ori warrior. Tomin flew into the air, strangled by an invisible hand. Gasping and choking desperately, the man hung in the air, multiple pairs of baffled eyes fixed on him and Maeror. After a brief second, Maeror's face twisted and Daniel looked out of his own eyes to see Tomin on the floor in front of him, gasping for breath. His gaze darted to the weapon in between the two men and he hurriedly slammed a foot on top of the blade.

"Care to explain?" he asked Tomin, who was staggering into a standing position. Tomin stared at him in confusion.

"You're…a friend of Vala's aren't you?" he asked. Daniel frowned and nodded.

"You know perfectly _well_ who he is!" Vala exclaimed, stepping forward. "You _killed_ him earlier today!"

Tomin's baffled expression only worsened. "Then what is he doing _here_?"

"_I_ brought him back," Adria declared.

"Are you saying you don't _remember_ any of that?" Cameron asked. Tomin nodded.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"Dunno," Jack replied, "but you just about murdered your beloved Orici."

Tomin looked to the general incredulously. "Blasphemous! I would never—"

"Yet you did," Adria confirmed, voice low. Tomin looked at her, terrified.

"Orici, I'm so sorry…I don't know…"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked, impatiently crossing his arms across his chest. Tomin shot him a cornered look.

"W-w-we were at the village as ordered," he started with a nod to Adria, "the citizens had all returned to their homes. When suddenly the sky turned black. A lizard, huge, flying, and breathing fire had blocked out the sunlight."

"A dragon…" Sam whispered in awe. Daniel shook his head while Tomin nodded at the same time.

"Dragons don't exist," he declared. Tomin glared at the archeologist.

"Then what was it that wiped the village out leaving only blood stains and a village in shambles?" he spat.

Daniel frowned at him. "The citizens are dead?"

"Yup," Cameron supplied. "His description of what's left is pretty accurate."

"That does not explain what happened to my gift to the villagers," Adria said, looking at Tomin intently. "The fountain?"

"What happened?" Vala asked.

"The fountain is gone, replaced by an Ancient chair device," Teal'c explained.

"Ah!" Daniel cried, pointing at Jack. "_That's_ why you're here."

Jack smiled boyishly. "At your service."

Tomin rolled his eyes and continued. "I don't know what happened to your fountain, Orici."

"How come the dragon killed everyone…except for you?" Sam asked eyeing Tomin suspiciously.

"Dragons don't exist," Daniel muttered in a singsong tone. Tomin ignored him.

"I survived by sheer luck. After that I don't remember anything."

There was a confused silence before Adria sighed. "We will continue this tomorrow. Right now we _all_ should get some sleep. Tomin," she said, nodding at the Ori warrior, "find Mother and her friends a room to sleep in."

"_A_ room?" Jack repeated. Adria stared at him sternly.

"That is all I can spare." She glanced at Daniel. "Unless Maeror and Daniel would rather return—"

"No, that's all right," Daniel answered hurriedly, taking a step backwards. "We can all share a room."

XxXxX

After Tomin had left, the friends settled down for the night. Vala immediately claimed the small couch in the back of the room, leaving the others to make themselves comfortable on the floor. Sam, Jack, and Cameron lay down on the floor. Teal'c sat down, crossing his legs, falling into a semi-conscious meditation. Daniel flopped onto the floor, leaning heavily against the wall. Silence consumed the room, save Daniel's ever so often quite, irritated sighs and shifting. After awhile, Vala sat up and glared at him.

"What is your _problem_?"

"Tired," he mumbled in reply.

"Well then why don't you try to go to sleep?" she asked, annoyed.

"He's afraid the Ori'll take _complete_ control if he lets down his defenses and gets some rest," Jack muttered, not moving from his finally comfortable position.

"Oh," Vala said, suddenly understanding. "Got that idea from the Goa'uld, didn't you?"

Daniel made no response.

"Concern's perfectly understandable, Jackson," Cameron called, "but quite would be nice."

Again, Daniel didn't reply. He only stared straight ahead, willing himself to stay awake. Soon, gentle snores came from his friends and he envied them. Able to rest without any worried.

Of course, it didn't take _too_ long for Daniel to slip into dreamland, no matter his resistance.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	11. 10: Cry

The next morning Vala woke slowly and smiled wryly when she saw Daniel, sleeping. Poor thing. Hopefully that Ori, Mayroar or whatever his name was, had been nice. Unlikely, but still. Daniel had needed sleep. Vala wasn't about to wake him yet.

Looking around her, Vala saw the others were already awake, sitting around, looking bored. She sat up and joined them. As soon as she did so, the door opened, admitting in Adria.

"Come," her daughter said quietly and Vala edged off the couch to Daniel's side and began to wake him.

"No," Adria commanded, placing a hand on Vala's shoulder. Vala looked at her, confused. Adria smiled weakly. "He doesn't believe in dragons. He will be of no help to us."

"Um, this is _Daniel Jackson_ we're talking about," Jack piped up. "He's usually the _most_ helpful."

"He does not believe," Adria repeated. "Let him sleep."

Vala hesitated a second before nodding and following her daughter out the room, the rest of the team behind her.

XxXxX

_Cries of anguish filled the air and Daniel's conscience curled in pain. The cries weren't from him, he knew that, but they were from his friends, his friends from long ago. Thousands and thousands of years had passed from then, he and they were now ascended. This event had happened so long ago…why was it happening again? They were wrong, those idiotic notions of keeping to themselves, he had moved on, leaving them bitterly. Yes, of course he still regretted it but there was nothing he could do. Why was it happening again? That great battle, full of screams and bellows and crying men, women and children…. Grey fog filled his vision, clouding the village, but the crimson blood stood out, the image forever seared in his memory…. Then, as he remembered, it grew deathly quiet…_

_And then there was a final cry, this time, from Daniel._

Daniel woke with a jolt. _What in the world was that?_ he thought. That dream… It had been so vivid. Like a memory of his own. But it wasn't. Then he realized. It _was_ a memory, just not Daniel's.

_There_is_a story behind your name_, Daniel commented to the Ori. Maeror ignored him, pushing forward to take over.

_Where're my friends?_ Daniel asked, realizing Maeror wasn't going to talk about his past.

_Working._

_With this whole 'dragon' thing?_Daniel asked disdainfully. Maeror paused before answering.

_Yes._

_We gonna go help?_

_No._

Daniel frowned. _Why not?_

_It has been many years since I have been able to enjoy bodily pleasures._

_No, no, no, no…_ Daniel said quickly. Maeror smiled.

_Do not worry, Daniel Jackson. That is not what I mean,_ the Ori assured his host. Daniel frowned again.

_Then what're we gonna do?_

There was a pause as Maeror stood up and opened the door.

_First,_he said dramatically,_we shall eat._

XxXxX

"This is the village's library," Adria was saying, leading the team and Tomin into a small building. "They might have some record of dragons previously terrorizing the village." She looked expectantly at the team. "One of you should stay to look through the records while the rest of us split up and search the area surrounding the village."

Sam looked to Jack awkwardly.

"That's usually Daniel's job," he told the Orici. Adria looked quite displeased until Vala spoke up.

"I could do it," she offered. Cameron snorted, trying to hide a laugh.

"Yeah, since when do you read books like this?"

Vala frowned at him. "I've spent so much time around Daniel, maybe…. Well, it's worth a try!" she protested when the colonel continued to give her a disbelieving quirk of a smile. Adria nodded.

"Mother, you will stay here then. Tomin and I will split off and go north. General O'Neill, you can split up your team," she offered, with a nod to Jack. Taken off guard by Adria's offer, it took Jack a moment to respond.

"Uh…okay. Carter, you're with me. We'll go southeast. T, Mitchell, you guys go southwest."

After receiving a nod from the three of them, Jack looked to Adria. She smiled.

"Let us go then."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	12. 11: Could?

"So…" Jack started awkwardly. "How's life?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. _This_was going to turn out well. They had only just gotten into the dense forest surrounding the village and her heart was already sinking to her stomach.

"Um. Fine," she replied just as awkwardly. Jack grinned at her brightly.

"_This_ is gonna turn out well, isn't it?" he asked, echoing her thoughts. Sam smiled back.

"Well, sir, _you_ were the one who paired us together."

Jack shrugged. "True." There was a pause. "So…you seeing anyone?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No."

Was it just Sam or did Jack seem to relax slightly?

"Got anyone in sight?" he asked, not looking her direction. Sam sighed. Oh, how she hate regs.

"If you mean am I waiting, yes."

Jack glanced back at her, giving her a short grin. "Do I know them?"

If it wouldn't completely have made the general's day, Sam would've stuck her tongue out him. He _knew_ the answer to that.

"Yes, you do."

Jack's grin widened. He turned back to look where he was going and stopped short, Sam almost running into him.

"What is it?" she snapped, slightly irritated.

"Um. That," he replied, pointing in front of them. Sam looked and gasped.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I second that motion," Jack agreed. "That thing's big."

Right in front of the friends, partially hidden by the vast greenery, was an enormous stone dragon. It sat back on its hind legs on top a large platform, its front claws resting only two feet away from Jack and Sam. Looking up, they tried to see the head, but it was so far up that it was practically impossible. They looked back to the vicious claws before them.

"They're sheathed," Sam observed, surprised.

"They're big," Jack added. They _were._ If the claws were unsheathed, they'd probably be larger than two fully-grown men.

"Well. Maybe Daniel was wrong," Sam suggested. Jack frowned at her.

"This thing's _stone_, Carter. It didn't wipe out a village."

Sam shook her head. "I'm not quite sure, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and sauntered to stand right next to the dragon. He reached up and rapped on the claw.

"See? Stone."

Sam only shook her head, frowning. Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran to Jack, pushing him aside. The general rolled to the grass and sat up immediately. Sam was gone, and the claws were unsheathed.

"Carter!" he bellowed, jumping up.

"Here, sir," came a muffled voice. Jack's panic dwindled to confusion.

"Where the hell are you?"

He heard an annoyed grunt and then:

"Behind the claw."

Jack's eyes widened and he peered between the platform and the claw to see Sam, trying desperately to flatten herself even further against the wall.

"I'm stuck," she informed him. He smiled.

"Yup. You are."

She glared at him. "And I'd like to get out."

Jack continued smiling and walked to the front of the claw. He frowned at it and slid his fingers under it, trying to push it up. Instead, the general fell back, landing on his butt hard. He crawled to talk to Sam again.

"Nope. Not gonna budge."

Sam continued to glare. He smiled again.

"Want me to ask Adria if she has any butter on her ship?"

Sam's glare intensified. Jack grinned, but then frowned, looking up and backing away from the wall.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to crane her neck to see what the general was doing. It wasn't working. Jack didn't answer but went farther out of Sam's line of vision. "Sir?" she called desperately. Finally Jack answered.

"I'm gonna climb."

XxXxX

A long while and a few pounds of sweat later, Jack finally hoisted himself up on the majestic dragon's snout. He lay where he was for a moment, catching his breath and gently massaging his sore arm and leg muscles before standing up and treading carefully to the edge. He glanced below and stepped back quickly. He was a little too high for comfort. Slowly, he turned around and almost fell backwards.

Only a few feet away from Jack's face were the gigantic eyes of the dragon. The entire statue was made a dull, grey stone… except the eyes. The eyes were titanic, bold rubies, the size of a teenage boy, lying on his side. Distantly, Jack wondered how much one could get from just one of the rubies, but focused more on not falling backwards. After composing himself, he crawled past the nerve-wracking eyes to look around.

He saw the back of a stone dragon. Nothing special.

With a sigh, he turned back to climb down, thinking he _would_ ask Adria for some butter. Jack glanced at the large ear above his head, a somewhat ridiculous idea entering his head…_he_ could even admit it was odd.

"Hey, dragon," he called. "Uh…I was wondering. Could you let Sam go? Cuz, y'know, she didn't really do anything."

He frowned at himself for a moment before starting back down. As soon as he did, he heard a loud grating sound below and shot a panicked glance down at Sam. After a second Jack could see her blonde hair, hurriedly backing away from the dragon. He grinned broadly and looked up to the stone ear.

"Thanks!"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	13. 12: Ask

"What did you do?" Sam asked incredulously as soon as Jack hopped off the dragon's platform. He shrugged.

"I asked it to let you go."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You asked a _statue_ to let me go?"

"Hey, you were the one who wasn't sure that it's actually stone!" Jack exclaimed defensively. Sam shook her head, amused.

"Just giving you a hard time sir."

"Yeah, sure," the general pouted.

XxXxX

"Oof," Daniel grunted. _You eat a lot._

Maeror smiled, drawing away. _It's been many years._

_Your point?_

_I was hungry,_ Maeror replied matter-of-factly.

Now_can we go help my friends?_ Daniel asked, standing up.

_Yes. I will show you the way._

XxXxX

"Vala…I'm deeply impressed," Daniel commented, smiling and walking into the village library. She glanced up at him briefly, immersed in her work.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake," she said distractedly. She picked up one of the many open books strewn around the table she was at and set it before Daniel.

"This is just one of the few references I've found on a myth about a dragon living on the planet," Vala started to explain. "Apparently it was a ruthless demon that plundered and killed without a thought. Pictures depict it to be grey as stone with crimson eyes. In my opinion, though, it looks more like a statue than real life."

"Which it very well could be," Daniel agreed, studying the book. "The pictures of it, I mean." He looked up. "Are they all depicted in the same pose?"

"The drawings?" Vala asked, looking at him. "Yeah. Crouching on its hind legs, on a platform and look," she said, pointing at the drawing, "its front claws are sheathed. Which is odd, considering it's a vicious demon."

Daniel squinted at the sketch. Then he pulled back and studied Vala.

"You feeling okay?"

She frowned at him. "I can work when I'm motivated."

He smiled at her. "What's motivating you?"

Vala shrugged, looking away. "I dunno. I might think that maybe if we figure this out, we can figure out…" she trailed off, thinking better of what she was about to say. Daniel frowned.

"Figure out what?" When Vala didn't reply, Daniel's eyebrows crinkled. "What's wrong Vala? You're not acting like your normal, bouncy self."

Vala whirled around. "Excuse _me_ for not completely _trusting_you yet! First, you have a fling with my _daughter_ and then you _kill_ me, now you want me to act like absolutely _nothing's_ happened and all's 'hunky-dory' and 'peaches 'n' cream'?"

Daniel stumbled backwards, taken aback by Vala's sudden outburst.

"'Hunky-dory' and 'peaches 'n' cream'?" he repeated, confused.

"Television," Vala replied dismissively. "Don't avoid my question."

"I wasn't, I was just—"

"Just. Answer. My question," Vala bit. Daniel stared at her, mouth slightly ajar, for a brief second.

"Um. I thought I answered the _accidentally_ killing you question when Maeror brought you back," he started. Vala sighed.

"Yes, but why would an _Ori_ help you when their oh-so-holy Orici wouldn't? And I'm her _mother_. Don't mean to sound full of it, but you've seen how much she _adores_ me," Vala pointed out.

"I asked Maeror that," Daniel explained. "He didn't really give me answer. Just that he has his reasons."

"And your fling with Adria?" Vala asked, turning her back to him. "She told me you raped her."

"And you _believed_ her?" Daniel asked, surprised. Not that Adria had told Vala that, but that Vala had accepted it.

"You came in the room and dragged her away right after that," Vala explained quietly.

"Oh. That," Daniel said, remembering. "That was Maeror. And I wasn't the one doing the raping."

Vala shot him a glance. "You mean…"

Daniel nodded uneasily. "Maeror was in control the entire time but it doesn't mean it wasn't rape."

Vala stared at him, horrified her daughter would do such a thing—not even Vala herself would rape a person! All the men _she_ had had sex with were all quite willing.

"Adria, Tomin? T, Mitchell? Vala?" Jack's voice suddenly crackled over their radios.

"Tomin and I are here," Adria's voice replied.

"Same with Teal'c 'n' me," Cameron's voice agreed.

"I'm here and Daniel is too," Vala said, adverting her eyes from the linguist.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awoken," Jack teased.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel said sarcastically. "What d'you want?"

"Carter and I have found something you guys might wanna see." Jack gave them their location and the rest of them let known their consent. Vala walked to the door, passing Daniel and not looking directly at him.

"We should go."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	14. 13: Perhaps?

"So, General what is this—whoa," Cameron commented, staring wide-eyed at the dragon statue. "That's big."

Teal'c followed his gaze, an impressed twinkle in his eye. "Indeed."

Jack grinned. "It's kinda cool, isn't it?"

Sam rolled her eyes but Cameron nodded enthusiastically.

"So Jackson's wrong," he said.

"It's stone, Cam," Sam pointed out.

"What am I wrong about and why?" Daniel asked, coming through the brush with Vala.

"You're not wrong," Sam said, sighing. "At least, not yet."

"Wow, what _is_ that?" Vala asked, bouncing closer to the statue.

"A dragon," Jack answered.

"A dragon?" Adria repeated, Tomin right behind her. She took in the statue and threw a smirk at Daniel.

"So. Dragons don't exist, do they?"

Daniel gaped at her. "It's stone!" he yelled. "Just because I make a statue out of…" he frowned at Jack, "something outrageously fantasy."

Jack shrugged. "Yoda."

Teal'c shot the general a glare. Daniel's frown deepened.

"Something's that's not Earth culture," he added. Jack shrugged.

"Nothing's coming to mind."

Daniel shook his head irritably. "If I make a statue of something completely fantasy, that doesn't mean it's real!"

Adria simply regarded him coolly and turned back to Jack.

"Tell us your story."

Jack nodded and did so, Sam helping every once and awhile. After they were done, Vala looked to Daniel.

"It's the dragon form the drawings."

Daniel nodded and explained their theory. Cameron huffed unhappily.

"T and I didn't find anything." He glanced at Tomin and Adria. "What about you two?"

"We did not find anything, but we have a theory."

Jack leaned back slightly. "Then let's hear it."

"We believe the dragon came through the village, having just raided someplace else. The fountain caught its eye and it decided to take that for its treasure, accidentally dropping the Ancient chair device." She looked to Jack. "You say there was nothing on the dragon's back. Perhaps its underbelly?"

The general shrugged. "Can't exactly _get_ to its underbelly."

Adria looked at Daniel triumphantly. "Added to the fact it trapped Colonel Carter, how can you say this dragon is merely stone?"

"One: your theory is just that. A _theory_," Daniel started, bristling angrily. "Two: you haven't seen if there _is_ treasure underneath it. Three: Sam getting trapped could be complete _chance_! There could be mechanics inside the statue, making its claws unsheathe every so often to scare people off!"

Sam nodded. "He has a point."

"Thank you!" Daniel exclaimed. "All of this is pointless! We should be getting home."

"Home?" Cameron repeated. "Jackson, a village was wiped out!"

"And it has nothing to do with us!"

"Since when does that stop you?" Vala asked. Daniel stared at her hard.

"Since half of the thoughts running around in my head aren't my own," he replied, voice low. And then, without a further notice, he stormed back to the ship. Vala stared at his retreating figure, surprised.

"Hey!" Jack suddenly yelled. All heads turned his way to see Tomin, throwing Sam up against the dragon's platform. Tomin unsheathed his sword and Jack automatically wrenched it out of his grasp, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar. The Ori warrior blinked quickly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. Sam, rubbing the back of her head, walked closer.

"What do you mean, who is he?"

Tomin glanced at her, the confusion worsening. "What am I doing here?" he continued. "The last thing I remember is, we were in the village…."

"As ordered, dragon came, killed the villagers, yadda yadda, we've been through this," Jack interrupted. Tomin looked back to him, eyes darting between the general's face and hand, still clutching his collar.

"General, let him go," Adria said quietly. "He's not going to hurt anyone now."

Jack stared hard into Tomin's eyes before slowly, reluctantly, letting him go.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	15. 14: Tell

_You don't value your friends as you should_, Maeror rebuked, forcing Daniel to come to an abrupt halt.

_I do!_ Daniel protested. _I've lost so many, how could I not?_

_It isn't enough,_Maeror said calmly. _That argument back there—that was proof._

Daniel only bristled. _I assume you have expertise in that area,_ he said sarcastically. Maeror smiled.

_Actually, I do. You yourself would know._

Daniel frowned, thinking. _Your name,_ he finally realized. _That dream I had…you gonna tell me the story?_

Maeror sighed. _I might as well._

_Before I ascended, I had only been a follower of the Origin for a short time. Most of my life, I was one of those you know of as the Ancients._

_The Ancients?_ Daniel interrupted, thoroughly shocked.

_Yes,_ Maeror continued. _However, I was not one of them who believed in the whole "keeping to themselves" rule. So I joined the Ori, leaving behind all my friends in bitterness._Maeror paused, lost in old memories. _By the time I was ready to at least try to make amends with them, it was too late._They_had already ascended._

_I haven't seen or heard of them since I left._

There was a long pause of silence before either of them spoke.

_I'm sorry,_ Daniel said quietly. Maeror smiled wryly.

_It is no fault of yours._

_I know,_Daniel replied. _Still…I wish there was something I could do._

_If you wish to do something about it, fix_your_life, Daniel Jackson,_Maeror said. _That's all I need._

Daniel sighed heavily and turned around.

"Daniel!" Vala cried, running up to him. She engulfed him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Daniel stared at the mass of black curls. "No. _I'm_sorry."

XxXxX

An hour later, they had all returned to the Ori ship. Jack had contacted Colonel Emmerson to update him on their position and Daniel wandered to a smallish library to read something, anything to get his mind off things. He had just settled down with a somewhat interesting looking book and had just started to get lost in it when Cameron walked into the room.

"Hey."

Daniel looked up and smiled briefly. "Hey." Then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Cameron looked surprised. "How'd…?"

Daniel smiled wryly and pointed to his forehead.

"Ah," Cam realized. "Well. The dragon statue's gone."

Daniel frowned. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"As in…it's not there anymore," Cameron explained. "And I don't think it walked or was carried away: there's no damage to the brush around it."

Daniel frowned. "A cloaking device?"

Cameron shook his head. "Unless you can now walk through cloaked objects. It's like it got up and…flew away."

Daniel's frown deepened and he stood up. "I'm coming."

XxXxX

"Look, Daniel's right. This whole thing's a mess and it gonna stay a mystery. My vote? _We_ go home, you guys can do whatever. _I'd_ suggest leaving this planet before whatever it is killing everybody kills _you_, dragon or something else, but hey! It's not my decision," Jack argued. Adria stared at him, fury building up in her eyes.

"You will not leave," she ordered coolly. Jack scoffed.

"And _you're_ not going to boss me around," he threw back. At this moment, Daniel and Cameron entered the room. Cam rolled his eyes and leaned back, whilst Daniel crinkled his brow, confused.

"What does Jack want?" he hissed to Sam.

"To go home. After finding the statue was gone, we all kinda got sick of the mystery. There aren't any other villages nearby that would be in danger of whatever killed the village so…" Sam explained.

"I am the _Orici_," Adria spat. "You will do as I command!"

"You know…" Jack said, starting to walk past her, "I don't think I will."

Suddenly Jack flew backwards, hitting the wall hard, his head snapping back with a crack. He swore loudly in pain.

"Sir!" Sam cried, taking a step forward.

"Adria!" Vala reprimanded. "Let him go!"

"I do not approve of defiance," Adria bit, whirling around to face the team. "You _all_ will stay here, and help us rid the planet of the dragon."

"There is no dragon!" Daniel exclaimed. Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"You have no proof," he added.

Adria bristled, opening her mouth to reply but was cut off by her mother.

"Tomin!"

All followed Vala's gaze to see Tomin, who had been standing stoically by the door, stalking towards Jack, who was struggling to free himself of Adria's grasp.

"Here we go again," Cameron muttered.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	16. 15: Answered?

"Adria."

Adria whirled around to glare at Daniel who smiled, amused.

"Let Jack O'Neill go."

"Why should I?" she scoffed.

"Because I ordered you to," Daniel replied. She laughed.

"You have no power over me!"

"You are mistaken," Daniel replied, stalking towards her. "For I am not Daniel Jackson. I am Maeror." There was a pause as Adria stared at him, disbelievingly. Suddenly her head snapped to the side, as if slapped.

"Obey!" Daniel/Maeror bellowed.

Suddenly Jack gasped, free of his invisible bonds. He threw a punch to Tomin and the Ori warrior reeled. However, no sudden look of confusion came over his face. Instead, a dark look of rage filled his features and he reached for his sword.

Maeror gave Daniel sudden control and the linguist flew forward, attacking Tomin from behind. Soon after, Sam, Teal'c, Vala, and Cameron all joined in the squabble, barely holding off the strange and powerful Ori soldier.

"Well?" Jack prodded, glaring at Adria who was watching the fight calmly. "Stop him!"

Adria gazed at the general, considering her options. Then she turned to the fight, Tomin now rising into the air. She squinted, gazing into his mind. The friends watched intently.

"He is possessed," Adria whispered finally.

"By what?" Cameron asked. Adria shook her head.

"By a force I cannot see."

"Can you _un_-possess him?" Vala asked impatiently.

"Yes," Adria replied. There was a tense moment as Adria's face twisted with concentration. Slowly, a wispy, ghost-like image floated out from Tomin's body. All the friends peered at it and realized that, with a small amount of imagination, the image resembled a dragon. A deafening roar filled the room and it wrenched free of Adria's grasp and floated swiftly away.

Adria sighed, Tomin falling gently to the floor, unconscious. She cocked an eyebrow at Daniel but remained quiet, turning, instead, to speak to Jack.

"I suppose you may go home," and she walked away.

"Actually, sir," Sam said awkwardly after Adria was gone. "I don't think leaving just yet would be a good idea."

Jack frowned. "Why not, Carter?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Daniel. "Well, sir. We'd be bringing the enemy home with us."

Suddenly realizing what she was talking about, Daniel smiled. "We can trust Maeror," he assured them. "He used to be an Ancient."

This gained surprised looks from everyone.

"Well," Jack said off-handily. "That's good enough for me."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	17. Epilogue

_Six weeks later…_

"Jackson! You busy?" Cam asked, standing in Daniel's doorway. Daniel looked up and shrugged.

"Not really."

"How's…?" he asked, pointing at his head. Daniel smiled.

"I'm getting used to it."

"If you don't mind my asking," Cam started, leaning against the doorframe, "why doesn't he leave?"

Daniel shrugged. "That'd be a question to ask Maeror. Though, personally, I think he _likes_ it up there, sorting through everything."

Cameron watched in fascination as Daniel's look in his eyes changed, something he was still trying to get used to. The others said it reminded them of Jacob Carter and Selmak but Cam hadn't been around then so…

"You're wondering if Daniel wants to play you in basketball," Maeror said knowingly. Cam nodded. _That_was also something that _everyone_ had to get used to. Maeror smiled.

"Would you play me rather than Daniel?"

Cam shrugged. "Know how to play?"

Maeror's smile widened. "I can learn."

XxXxX

"You sure the Ori never had basketball matches?" Cameron gasped later. Maeror smiled, not even slightly out of breath.

"I have never played this game before, Cameron Mitchell," he assured him. "I am a fast learner."

Cameron stooped down, trying to catch his breath. "Couldn't tell."

"He whipped your ass," Daniel commented. Cam glanced up at him.

"Bet you enjoyed it," he said. Daniel smiled.

"You see? He's having fun."

Cam stood up, clapping Daniel's shoulder.

"And he's being easily accepted," the colonel added.

XxXxX

_Daniel, I have been thinking,_ Maeror announced suddenly. Daniel set down his pencil.

_You usually are,_ he commented.

_No, I mean, about my past,_ Maeror explained. _I'm going to try to rejoin the Ancients._

Daniel frowned. _I thought you didn't like their laws._

_And, as I've found searching through your memories, I'm not alone in that,_ Maeror pointed out. _Oma, Morgana, Merlin…_

_Okay, I get your point,_ Daniel interrupted. _But look what happened to them._

_Maybe if they see my determination by the act of rejoining them, they will start to reconsider,_ Maeror mused. Daniel shrugged.

_Your decision._

Maeror smiled and, slowly, Daniel felt half of his mind leaving, a slight headache forming.

"Thank you," a familiar voice whispered in the air. Daniel stared at the energy form before him as it silently flew away. After a brief moment, Daniel stood up and ran to the control room. When he arrived, Landry and Walter were already baffled by the 'gate's activation.

"It's coming from our end, but I'm not doing it, sir!"

"It's okay," Daniel assured them. "It's Maeror."

Landry glanced at him, frowning and Daniel only jerked his head at the 'gate, smiling. They looked to the now open wormhole and saw a swarm of light hovering in front of it. A face formed in the energy and turned to lock gazes with Daniel. Maeror smiled and then, without a further hesitation, floated through the event horizon.

_A/N: Thank you to Fiara Fantasy for being my beta._

_Thank you to my sister for letting me read chapters to her._

_Thank you to my mother for letting me use the computer so much._

_Thank you to all who have, are and will read and/or review. I love you all!_

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
